plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard Gargantuar
Brainy |Tribe = Mustache Gargantuar Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = All Gargantuars have Bullseye. |Rarity = Premium - Rare |Flavor Text = A wizard did it. An enormous, green, Zombie wizard.}} Wizard Gargantuar is a premium rare zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Brainy class. He costs 6 to play, and has 6 /7 . He has no traits, and his ability gives all Gargantuars on the field the trait, including himself. The ability persists until all Wizard Gargantuars are removed from the field. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Mustache Gargantuar Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' All Gargantuars have . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description A wizard did it. An enormous, green, Zombie wizard. Strategies With By himself, he is a powerful zombie, as not only does he have good stats, but also a good ability that helps a lot if you are running a Gargantuar deck. Immorticia has the best usage of out him, as she has access to the most Gargantuar zombies due to her leading the Beastly class. For example, she can pair him with Smashing Gargantuar, making an extremely powerful combo, as they allow all Gargantuars on the field to plow through many plants and do a great amount of unblockable damage to your opponent in a single attack. Deep Sea Gargantuar also synergizes well, as he becomes extremely dangerous if your opponent does not have any Amphibious plants or instant-kill cards to counter him. While not as potent as Immorticia, Rustbolt can play Gargologist to play Wizard Gargantuar on the 4th turn, giving your opponent an unexpected surprise. However, Wizard Gargantuar's ability is only useful when you can hit your opponent, and your opponent may play plants to block your Gargantuars. To counter this, you can either sneak in Wizard Gargnatuar with Teleport, give the Gargantuars Frenzy''' '''by playing Smashing Gargantuar, make them do bonus attacks, or play bouncing, damaging, or instant-kill tricks on plants blocking them. You can also choose to play a second Wizard Gargantuar, should the first one be destroyed. Against This zombie is a huge threat, as he has great stats and the Bullseye trait for 6 brains. Getting rid of him should be a top priority, as he can do 6 damage to you without charging the block meter, as well as allow other Gargantuars to do that as well. The easiest way is to stall him by playing a plant in front of him in order to avoid taking damage, but this strategy doesn't last long and is vulnerable to Smashing Gargantuar. You can stall by freezing or bouncing it, and even destroy it with Winter Squash. Or, you can destroy him by either using powerful plants, or playing instant-kill cards such as Doom-Shroom or Squash. Gallery WizardGargStatisticsv1.8.23.png|Statistics WizardGargantuarCardv1.8.27.jpg|Card Trivia *His description is a reference to the trope "A Wizard Did It". *He is the only Gargantuar zombie in the Brainy class. *He has the highest attack of any Bullseye card in the game. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Rare cards Category:Rare zombies Category:Brainy cards Category:Brainy zombies Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Mustache zombies Category:Mustache cards